DNA
by spiritomb108
Summary: You know how there are a lot of stories which involve Pokémorphs?  Well, this is another take on that.  It centers around a Humon  explaination inside  named Momaru Reg, whom is half-Regirock.
1. To Begin

_**D.N.A.**_

_**(**__**D**__**o **__**N**__**ot **__**A**__**ssociate)**_

_Chapter 1_

My name is Momaru Reg. I am what they call a "Humon". A humon is the term given to anyone who has been genetically linked to a pokémon. I am a Regirock humon, meaning that I am part-Regirock. My right arm and left side of my face are all Regirock, as well as my left eye. It has a pattern similar to the "eyes" of a Regirock. I have been sent to a place called Universal Humon Academy. Today is supposed to be my first day.

In the school, I have been told, on your first day, you are split into one of eighteen groups. It is 18 because the Light type has been recently discovered. You will be in that group for most of your life. I have also heard that you learn from other classes; learn their moves and meet new humon.

Anyway, I crept up to the front door and poked my head inside. There's no one around. Could this even be the right place? I tiptoed quietly inside, as to not alert anyone of my presence. If any normal humans knew I was here, I would be chased out faster than a Rapidash/Crobat/Ninjask. You see, humans don't like us. They fear us, and as a result, they hate us. Would you be afraid if your neighbor blasted down your WALL with Hyper Beam? Yeah, I thought so.

All's clear, I thought. As that thought crossed my mind, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Bro, what's up!" someone yelled.

"Wah! Fubuki, don't do that!"

"Do what?" she said loudly.

"Scare me like that!"

This is my sister, Fubuki. She's a humon too, but a Regice. See a connection there? About five years ago, an organization called the "HDC" came to our house and took her away. Worst of all, when they brought her back, she was horribly disfigured. Turns out, they took her like they took me four years later. They experimented on our DNA to create us as we are now.

She centered her Regice eye on me and said, "Whatever. Say, you'd better get down to the gymnasium, so Principal Blue can decide on what to do with you that came out wrong."

"Are you sure that this is the right school?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact, I forgot to take off my half-ling cloak!" she said, undoing the three snaps on her half-ling cloak, the generic term for any apparatus that is used to conceal the humon identity of an individual. It flew off, revealing her full Regice-ness.

"I'll head to the gym, then" I said to her, with my back turned. "Just one question: Where-" but she was gone. I wandered the halls after that for what seemed like forever. I knew I was lost when I saw a sign on a door labeled:

**Final Five Catacombs!**

**Do Not Enter Under Most Circumstances!**

"Well, that's pleasant" I said to myself.

"Good evening, young one." A voice echoed from a thin crevice in a nearby wall.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I called over to that small dark area.

"Very well." said the voice. A man stepped out of the shadows and into the light. His left forearm was white and yellow, his forehead had a pattern similar to a certain pokémon, and his ankles and shoulders were overgrown with moss.

"You seem familiar. Do I know you?" I asked the man.

"No, we've never met," he said, "But, judging by your half-ling cloak, you're related to a miss Fubuki Reg, no?"

"How do you know my sister?" I said cautiously.

"We've met. So, are you a Regi -rock or –steel?" He has a lot of questions, doesn't he?

"Regirock." I don't know anyone who's a Registeel.

"Ah, well. My name is Gigas. Regigigas humon, #486. Pleased to meet you." He said.

"Momaru. Regirock, as you already know." Then a thought popped into my noggin.

"Hey, can you get me to the gymnasium? Apparently, they're sorting out your place, and I really have to get there and-"

"Say no more." Gigas turned his back to me and pulled out a whistle. He sucked in a deep breath and blew the whistle. A sound resonated from it that was indescribable. A woman materialized in front of us. She was wearing an elegant white and green dress with a red fin on her chest and back. Her medium-length green hair was curled behind her head and up to the back of her neck.

"You called, Gigas?" she said. Her voice was as soft and elegant as her dress. It was nothing like Fubuki's, which was loud and annoying.

"Yes, I need you to psychically escort young Momaru here to the gym, ok Gabriel?"

"Sure thing- wait, isn't Regigigas the Trio Mast-"

"Ap-ap-ap-a. Not right now, Gabriel. Now do your job." He commanded. She focused energy into her hands. The psychic glow spread throughout her personage, then transferred to me.

"I'll be seeing you sometime later." Gigas said as I disappeared.


	2. To be Split

_**D.N.A.**_

_**(**__**D**__**o **__**N**__**ot **__**A**__**ssociate)**_

_Chapter 1_

My name is Momaru Reg. I am what they call a "Humon". A humon is the term given to anyone who has been genetically linked to a pokémon. I am a Regirock humon, meaning that I am part-Regirock. My right arm and left side of my face are all Regirock, as well as my left eye. It has a pattern similar to the "eyes" of a Regirock. I have been sent to a place called Universal Humon Academy. Today is supposed to be my first day.

In the school, I have been told, on your first day, you are split into one of eighteen groups. It is 18 because the Light type has been recently discovered. You will be in that group for most of your life. I have also heard that you learn from other classes; learn their moves and meet new humon.

Anyway, I crept up to the front door and poked my head inside. There's no one around. Could this even be the right place? I tiptoed quietly inside, as to not alert anyone of my presence. If any normal humans knew I was here, I would be chased out faster than a Rapidash/Crobat/Ninjask. You see, humans don't like us. They fear us, and as a result, they hate us. Would you be afraid if your neighbor blasted down your WALL with Hyper Beam? Yeah, I thought so.

All's clear, I thought. As that thought crossed my mind, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Bro, what's up!" someone yelled.

"Wah! Fubuki, don't do that!"

"Do what?" she said loudly.

"Scare me like that!"

This is my sister, Fubuki. She's a humon too, but a Regice. See a connection there? About five years ago, an organization called the "HDC" came to our house and took her away. Worst of all, when they brought her back, she was horribly disfigured. Turns out, they took her like they took me four years later. They experimented on our DNA to create us as we are now.

She centered her Regice eye on me and said, "Whatever. Say, you'd better get down to the gymnasium, so Principal Blue can decide on what to do with you that came out wrong."

"Are you sure that this is the right school?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact, I forgot to take off my half-ling cloak!" she said, undoing the three snaps on her half-ling cloak, the generic term for any apparatus that is used to conceal the humon identity of an individual. It flew off, revealing her full Regice-ness.

"I'll head to the gym, then" I said to her, with my back turned. "Just one question: Where-" but she was gone. I wandered the halls after that for what seemed like forever. I knew I was lost when I saw a sign on a door labeled:

**Final Five Catacombs!**

**Do Not Enter Under Most Circumstances!**

"Well, that's pleasant" I said to myself.

"Good evening, young one." A voice echoed from a thin crevice in a nearby wall.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I called over to that small dark area.

"Very well." said the voice. A man stepped out of the shadows and into the light. His left forearm was white and yellow, his forehead had a pattern similar to a certain pokémon, and his ankles and shoulders were overgrown with moss.

"You seem familiar. Do I know you?" I asked the man.

"No, we've never met," he said, "But, judging by your half-ling cloak, you're related to a miss Fubuki Reg, no?"

"How do you know my sister?" I said cautiously.

"We've met. So, are you a Regi -rock or –steel?" He has a lot of questions, doesn't he?

"Regirock." I don't know anyone who's a Registeel.

"Ah, well. My name is Gigas. Regigigas humon, #486. Pleased to meet you." He said.

"Momaru. Regirock, as you already know." Then a thought popped into my noggin.

"Hey, can you get me to the gymnasium? Apparently, they're sorting out your place, and I really have to get there and-"

"Say no more." Gigas turned his back to me and pulled out a whistle. He sucked in a deep breath and blew the whistle. A sound resonated from it that was indescribable. A woman materialized in front of us. She was wearing an elegant white and green dress with a red fin on her chest and back. Her medium-length green hair was curled behind her head and up to the back of her neck.

"You called, Gigas?" she said. Her voice was as soft and elegant as her dress. It was nothing like Fubuki's, which was loud and annoying.

"Yes, I need you to psychically escort young Momaru here to the gym, ok Gabriel?"

"Sure thing- wait, isn't Regigigas the Trio Mast-"

"Ap-ap-ap-a. Not right now, Gabriel. Now do your job." He commanded. She focused energy into her hands. The psychic glow spread throughout her personage, then transferred to me.

"I'll be seeing you sometime later." Gigas said as I disappeared.


End file.
